Le Chat & La Souris
by Raiiny
Summary: Harry tombe sous le charme de Draco, quand celui-ci est dans les parages, Harry se Parvatise. Un jour Draco s'en aperçoit et trouve un 'petit jeu'...Mais très vite la roue tourne...Qui est le chat et qui est la souris? Humour et romance au rendez-vous !


DAAAAAAAA. Je suis désolé, mais c'est ma première fic alors niveau présentation:0/20 ' Bon je vous explique un peu l'histoire: Harry tombe complètement et irrémédiablement (et pathétiquement) sous le charme de Draco. Le seul problème c'est qu'il n'est pas amoureux, mais accroc, partout où Draco va, Harry va, il le suit 'discrètement' en ce ridiculisant en quelque sorte et en gloussant. A chaque fois que Draco est dans les parage, il ne se contrôle pas, et quand il n'est pas dans les parages, c'est la panic (at the disco) . Mai Draco s'en aperçoit et très vite...La roue tourne...Mais pas rond...

**Le Chat &. La souris**

Chapitre 1: Pas Malfoy !

- Merci... et… à bientôt...

La jeune fille adressa un clin d'œil à Harry auquel il répondit par un sourire amusé avant quelle ne s'en aille. Harry s'assit en face de Ron et Hermione, attrapa un croissant et se servit du thé, puis Ron entama.:

- C'était qui elle ?

- Léa Street-Porter.

- Et comment tu la connaît ?

- Je l'ai croisée au rayon métamorphose à la bibliothèque et elle a commencé a me parler du devoir pour McGo et de pleins d'autres choses...

- Pfff...C'est vraiment pas juste...

- Je suis d'accord avec Ron, renchérit Hermione, ce n'est pas juste, cette pauvre fille s'offre a toi, tu te sert d'elle et une nuit après, tu la jettes avec le reste de tes conquêtes ! Je trouve ça dégoûtant ! Et franchement, ça ne te ressemble pas Harry... Ou alors je te connais mal.

Harry voulut contre-attaquer, mais pour une fois, Ron fut le plus rapide.

- Mais c'est pas du tout ça que j'ai voulut dire, au contraire, si j'étais à la place de Harry, et que toute les filles étaient à mes pieds, justement, je ferai comme lui, j'en profiterai et elle passerai toute à la casserole !

Encore une fois Harry fut coupé dans son élan, mais cette fois par une 'Mione tout simplement outrée:

- Ron !!

- Bon cette fois laissez moi parler ! Déjà, je ne sort que avec des filles de 6e ou 7e année, pas en dessous. (la fin de cette phrase fut ponctuée par un « Ça en fait quand même pas mal » de la part de Ron) Ensuite, lesdites filles doivent respecter les règles suivantes:  
Règle n°1: - Elles ne doivent pas être des glousseuses, comme Lavande &. Parvati par exemple - Harry jeta un regard appuyé a Ron de manière à lui clouer le bec, ce qui eu l'effet désiré puisqu'il se tut et qu'il devint rouge tomate –, et aussi la plupart des Poufsouffles.  
Ensuite.  
Règle n°2: - Elles ne doivent pas être des pestes, frimeuses ou autres filles cherchant à me draguer juste pour rajouter 'Le Survivant' à leur tableau de chasse. Ce qui là, enlèvent beaucoup de Seprentardes.  
Et enfin.  
Règle n°3:- Elles ne doivent être à Serpentard, ou plus précisément, être ou avoir étaient du côté de Voldi.

Hermione après avoir écouté le discours de son ami qui en soit était plutôt pas mal, elle ne put s'empêcher de répliquer:

Ce qui n'empêche pas que après t'être défoulé, tu les jettes comme des déjections de Scroutts !

- Ensuite, reprit Harry, je leur fait d'abord passer une sorte de... test. »

- De test...? questionna Ron tout en suivant les autres vers la sortie de la Grande Salle.

- Oui, je passe un moment avec elle, on discute on joue, etc… et si ça se passe bien, on se revoit un autre jour sinon, je leur dit clairement que je ne suis pas une sex machine et que je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui et pas avant de bien connaître la personne.

Et si tu croyais vraiment que j'agissais comme tu l'a di c'est que effectivement, tu me connais mal, Hermione, ajouta t'il pour lui clouer le bec (ce qui marcha très bien puisqu'elle rougit)

- Bah moi j'vois pas l'intérêt, ces filles te veulent alors pourquoi refuser leur proposition ? Tu les as à la bottes, profites-en !

- C'est horrible ce que tu dis là Ron ! Moi j'approuve totalement la technique de Harry... Quoique je ne comprend pas trop pourquoi tu fais ça...

- Aaaah tu vois Hermione, toi aussi tu ne passerai pas une nuit seule si tu avais tout Poudlard à tes pieds ! Hein ?! Cochonnou !

Hermione renifla avec dédain, lança un regard méprisant à Ron et enleva son bras de sa portée car celui-ci c'était mis à lui donné des coups de coude appuyés.  
Harry lui répondit comme si de rien n'était, tandis qu'il atteignaient les portes de la Grande Salle.

- Eh bien, mon but tu vois, ce n'est pas de faire grincer mon lit soir après soir, je voudrai trouver_ la_ personne qui me corresponde, celle qui me compléterait, celle qui saurait me faire rire, me réconforter...

Harry ne finit pas sa phrase et s'arrêta net, fixant quelque chose devant eux, un sourire d'imbécile heureux (ou de shooté) fixé sur le visage.  
Ron qui détestait que l'on ne finisse pas ses phrases, se tourna vers son meilleur ami, de manière a l'inciter à continuer, mais en voyant son air plutôt inquiétant, il allât chercher de l'aide au près d'Hermione tout en cherchant du regard qui pouvait autant absorber le survivant.

- Hermione ? Hermione qu'est ce qui lui prend ? T'as vu sa tête de... Hermione?! Okéé...

Il commencé a désespérer, entre Harry-je-ne-suis-pas-là-mais-ce-que-je-vois-est-absolument-divin et Hermione et son petit sourire amusée très hermionnien-victorieuse dont Ron ne voyait pas la raison.

- ...Et je L'ai trouvée ! conclut Harry au moment même où Ron réussit à trouver la personne qui avait envoûté son ami.

- Oh non..., gémit Ron.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit.

- J'en étais sûre ! claironna t-elle à la fois contente et fière.

- Oooooh non non non !

- Mais je vais avoir du mal à l'attraper.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry...

- PAS MALFOOY !

- ...Ce sera vite réglé.


End file.
